


Keep Me a Secret

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: You’re in the library, trying to work on your linguistics project, when Alex calls and demands that you fuck yourself while she listens.  And who are you to say no?
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Keep Me a Secret

One of the things you’d learned about Alex upon moving in with her was that she was exceedingly possessive. You were officially _hers_ now and she wasn’t about to let you forget that. That didn’t mean that she didn’t enjoy showing off her toy, though...

To serve the former motivation, every morning, she laid out the clothes you were to wear that day. To serve the latter, they were always form-fitting and low cut.

Aside from the clothing being tightly fitted, Alex was kind to you, as far as her wardrobe choices went, with two very well-thought exceptions. One was that your outfit almost always included a skirt. The second was that your outfits never included panties. Both functioned so that you were open and ready to be fucked at any time...

* * *

“Good afternoon, Y/N,” Alex husked over the phone line in that voice that never failed to turn you on. “How’s Mommy’s kitten today?”

You sank your teeth into your bottom lip, eyes flicking from side to side. You were currently in the library with your study group, attempting to complete your latest linguistics project. And, given the fact that it was nearing end of term, the library was almost completely occupied, leaving you nowhere private to which to escape.

You knew what was coming: at any time of the day, Alex would call and demand that you put your hand up your skirt and fuck yourself while she listened over the phone to ensure you followed through.

And while, ordinarily, the exhibitionist nature of it, the risk of getting caught, had you absolutely trembling with anticipation, eager to follow through on every command, doing it in the middle of the packed – not to mention exceedingly silent – library seemed a little too dangerous, even for you.

When you didn’t immediately respond, Alex asked, “Where are you?”

“The library,” you answered, doing your best to keep your voice even to avoid rousing suspicion.

“Are you alone?”

“No, ma’am,” you replied, “Can it wait?” While the idea of you fucking yourself while another student sat five feet away, completely unaware, likely pleased Alex to no end, you didn’t relish the thought quite as much as she did.

Some of the other students shot you curious looks in question. You shook your head and silently begged them not to ask questions.

You could almost hear Alex’s predatory smirk. “Even better,” she purred.

You almost whimpered, knowing that tone. It sent heat coursing straight between your legs. At the last minute, you bit down on the sound before it could come spilling out and betray what you hoped was a collected facade. You couldn’t believe how turned on you were purely from the unspoken promise of what was to come.

You nodded to your group to continue talking as you awaited Alex’s command. If you let them, they’d be sufficiently distracted by the work and hopefully wouldn’t notice your decided lack of attention.

You hiked the edge of your skirt up higher on your thigh below the edge of the desk, awaiting the demand that you touch yourself.

Alex had other ideas, though.

She proceeded to toy with you, without providing the permission that she knew you needed.

Having repeatedly broken the rule that Alex must be present any time you were to orgasm, she’d amended the rule such that you required _explicit_ permission each and every time you wanted to touch yourself, often requiring you to beg and even then, there was no guarantee that you’d get it.

You balled one fist in the fabric of your skirt until your knuckles turned white and your hand cramped, trying to keep yourself obedient as best you could, in spite of the wetness pooling between your thighs as Alex casually informed you of all the things she wanted to do to you. The list was long and imaginative and you wanted _all_ of it.

By the time she finished describing in excruciating detail every last punishment and sexual act she was going to dole out, you were well and truly soaked and ready to beg for permission so you could ease the aching need between your legs. You also hadn’t heard a word of the group’s conversation, but that was really a problem for future you.

Finally taking pity on you, Alex demanded, “Touch yourself.”

And you were _so_ ready...

Alex knew you too well, knew you were ready to finger fuck yourself to release the second the words crossed her lips. “Ah ah,” she scolded before your fingers could reach their target. “Nice and _slow_. And don’t you dare touch your clit.”

You nearly cried out in frustration. Instead, you let out a slow controlled breath as you edged your hand up your skirt, careful not to attract anyone’s attention with the movement. “Yes, ma’am,” you added at the last moment. You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth to keep from making any sound as you slid two fingers into your dripping pussy and curled them, tickling your inner walls, sending them tightening around your fingers. You couldn’t help the little whine that escaped.

“That’s it, Y/N, fuck yourself while they watch...” Alex encouraged, hearing the small sound and lavishing in it, in the complete control she had over you.

You couldn’t have stopped, even if you’d wanted to, you needed this too badly, needed to cum. It had been days since Alex had taken pity on you and allowed you an orgasm.

You slowly withdrew your fingers inch by inch, to ram them back in to the knuckles, again and again. You fought the urge to buck your hips in time with the pumping of your fingers. With a whimper, you struggled to resist the impulse to press your thumb against your clit, clamping your thighs tightly shut on your hand.

“Are you alright?” one of your fellow students asked, “You seem distracted.”

“I’m fine,” you attempted to say, the _fine_ coming out high and warbled. Then, a second time, “I’m fi – _ahh_ – _fine_.”

You shook your head when your vocabulary refused to cooperate. Part of you almost wanted them to find out what you were doing under the desk, found the risk to be almost as much of a turn on as Alex’s voice husking over the phone.

Seeming to accept the answer, they returned to their work and you were rather surprised they weren’t more suspicious, knowing your face was flushed bright red and your breathing coming in harsh gulps.

You scissored your fingers inside yourself and groaned low in your throat the thought leaving your mind as quickly as it had entered.

“You like that, kitten? You want your pussy on display for the whole school to see?” Alex asked, her voice taking on that raspy quality that you knew accompanied her touching herself and you nearly broke down on a sob at the idea, the thought alone almost enough to make you cum.

You wanted to beg, wanted permission to touch your throbbing clit, to go harder, to do _something_ , but couldn’t say the words without arousing further suspicion.

“What is it, Y/N?” Alex asked with fake innocence, knowing you couldn’t respond. “Do you need something? You can tell me...” The last word warbled a little and you knew she was on the brink of cumming herself and you couldn’t help but whimper at the unfairness of it.

You could barely stand it a second longer. You bit down hard on your lip for something to mask the sounds bubbling up in spite of yourself. Your thighs were trembling and the heat was building in the pit of your stomach.

“Y/N? Y/N?” Your study group were all looking at you with questioning looks, someone clearly having asked you a question and you had absolutely no idea how to respond. Giving an exasperated little sigh when it became clear you weren’t paying attention, someone repeated themselves. You nodded along as best you could while listening to the sound of Alex’s fingers slipping around in her juices.

You needed to cum. Soon. But Alex had to give you permission first or you would be punished harshly.

“Now use three fingers,” Alex demanded, “Really stretch yourself. And one on your clit.”

Your sigh of relief was almost audible as you put the needed pressure on your clit. You rubbed it hard and fast, keeping yourself on the edge, awaiting the commanded to let yourself go, silently pleading.

“Are you ready, Y/N? Do you need it?” Alex taunted.

“Yes, please,” you said, your voice breaking, betraying your need.

“Too bad,” she replied. “You’ll wait for me or you won’t cum at all.”

“Yes, ma’am,” you nearly choked, torn between your own need and wanting to hear the sounds of her pleasure.

You knew she was taking as long as possible to cum, drawing out the torture, knowing you desperately you needed it. You listened for what seemed like hours as Alex moaned and panted and cried out, nearly in tears from how badly you needed release.

Finally, with a low throaty moan, Alex came, the sound alone nearly enough to bring you to orgasm. “Cum for me, Y/N,” she finally demanded, “Cum now.”

With a rattling breath, you plunged your fingers deep into yourself, over and over, hips bucking up in time. You played with your clit faster and you reached your peak with a shudder, your whole body tensing. You bit down on a moan, stifling the sounds of pleasure you wanted so badly to let out.

You could hear Alex chuckle to yourself. “That sounded absolutely beautiful,” she cooed. “I wish I’d been there to see it.”

“Agreed, ma’am,” you replied, hiding a smile behind your hand. The study group still seemed unaware of what had just gone on right under their noses.

You spent the rest of the study session with stickiness drying on your fingers and between your thighs, unable to concentrate on anything anyone said.


End file.
